


NoblesseBingo2019: Dragons.

by Krysten0216Wheeler



Series: NoblesseBingo2019 [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: PrologueTao never thought he'd come face to face with a dragon before…. At least not a living one about to burn him and his comrades to a crisp when they just saved him. Nor the same dragon fabled to be the guardian of a sacred woodland with a magical fountain within the center.





	NoblesseBingo2019: Dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> There is mentions of fighting and death, if someone believes it to need a graphic rating please let me know and I will put the warning on there.  
> Other wise, italicize and bold will be mental communication while just bold will be inner thoughts.  
> Hope you all enjoy :)

NoblesseBingo2019: Dragons.

Prologue  
Tao never thought he'd come face to face with a dragon before…. At least not a living one about to burn him and his comrades to a crisp when they just saved him. Nor the same dragon fabled to be the guardian of a sacred woodland with a magical fountain within the center.

 

A week before that  
Tao was jumping around ecstatically. He couldn't believe they finally had a clue to the whereabouts to the Fountain of Healing. Legend has it that it's guarded by a saint within a protected woodland. A woodland that also happens to be guarded by a dragon of immense power who bonded with the saint and swore undying loyalty to him. Well if it is a him… No one's ever seen the saint and those who supposedly have, have never been found. Most assume it's a made up myth. But today, today our dear friend Tao found a map that leads to the forest. Now let's hope him and his comrades make it to the fountain first. First; before the Union that is.

 

He scampered towards the Inn they were all staying at, clutching his satchel with the map inside it.  
Barging into the Inn he scanned the tables until his eyes landed on Takeo's plum like hair…. Well Takeo tries to argue that it's magenta or something but so far everyone else agrees it resembles a dark plum color. Seria who was bringing the others their drinks was the first to notice Tao as he ran over and glomped Takeo from behind.  
Let's say that with his excited tone of voice I don't envy Takeo for being the one to get a hug.

“I got it, I got it, I got it!”  
“Ow Tao! You got what?” Takeo gently pushed Tao away from his ear, but still pushed firm enough to actually move his excited teammate away from him.  
“I found….”  
“Quiet. Tell us later up in the room.” M-21 motioned with his head towards the door where a few cloaked people had stopped to listen. “The last thing we need is annoyances trying to over hear things that don't concern them.”

Tao's excitement died down enough for him to calmly nod and sit down. Though the excitement in his eye still remained and the only way to keep him sitting still was M-24 promising that they'd all go up to one of their rooms as soon as they were done with their drinks. Tao still got a bit impatient but a few warning glares to calm down seemed to tie him over until they all finished and paid.

Once upstairs though…. It was almost like Tao's excitement had tripled and it was a miracle they weren't already getting complaints to make him stop bouncing up and down. Oddly as it might be, a few pats from Miss Seria seemed to make him realize how excitable he was being and convinced him to stop bouncing with a bit of a sheepish smile.  
M-24 smiled in amusement at Tao's antics, “So what exactly did you find that's got you this worked up?”  
Tao's eyes lit up again though thankfully he didn't start bouncing again. M-21 certainly looked thankful since he seemed to have been getting a headache or getting dizzy from Tao's initial bouncing a few moments ago.

Tao still had his eyes lit up and a smile spreading across his lips while he took the map out of his satchel. He unrolled it across the table and placed some of his non-dangerous ruin stones on top of it to hold it down. Let's say he's become a bit more careful about which stones he uses to hold down papers after the last accident they all had.

M-21 and Regis still double checked them just to be safe. Well, they did when Tao turned his back to make sure he didn't leave anything he shouldn't have in his bag. They knew Seria would check the bag later so for now they weren't too concerned about it.

Now facing them once again, “I found an actual map that leads to the sacred forest with the Fountain of Healing! Besides the fountain itself, there's no telling what else we'd find in the forest. It's rumored to even be the birthplace of magic with a crystal cave and everything. We can actually find it!” Tao's wide eyes looked around at everyone, luckily M-24 elbowed M-21 before he could be seen with a sceptical look on his face. Can't blame him with all the false things the Union's forced him to endure and witness.

Takeo seemed to analyse the map before looking back up at Tao “So where exactly do we start?”  
“We start at the Northern mountain pass after getting the supplies we need. Who knows, besides discovering cool things, this trip could give me the perfect opportunity to try out one of my new babies!”  
Exasperation crossed Regis's face for a second, “Tao this isn't an expedition to test one of your toys out on. We all know the Union's been looking for this place as well and the last thing we need is something unclassy like an explosion.”  
“Ohh, it'll be fine Regis. Now who's ready to start packing and gathering supplies?” Not many in the room were reassured by Tao's smile. Mostly because they had a feeling an explosion was still bound to happen at some point with their excitable companion.  
Seria nodded and went to get the food and water they'd need to pack for the trip along with Regis's help. M-21 and 24 went to make sure any other supplies they might need were ready to go so that they could saddle the horses in the morning…. Tao and Takeo, well… Takeo's job was to make sure Tao didn't blow anything up before they left in the morning and to make sure any magic weapons they have are ready to go at full power.

Surprisingly they actually had everything prepared before long after nightfall. Meeting back at the Inn for dinner was the next part of the plan and then getting some sleep. Seria thought some cloaked figures followed her and Regis, so after dinner, her and M-24 went to guard the supplies they had near the horses; as well as guard the horses themselves. With those two guarding the supplies, while M-21 made sure no one snuck into their room while everyone was sleeping. They all knew there was nothing to worry about for tonight at least.

 

Once dawn rose Seria made sure they all got up and ate breakfast. Once everyone was finished and the mess cleared away, then she let Tao finally convince her to let them head out for their journey.

Takeo suggested they take the main road for some of the trip, “It'll cover at least some of our tracks since if someone tries to follow us they'll have to figure out which ones ours and which tracks belong to a different group.”

“It makes sense. Even if it's not preferable.”

Tao laughed “Lighten up 21, we lost any of the dangerous Union knights months ago. Even if a few spies of theirs see us, they won't be able to stop us until it's too late. By then we'd have made it to the forest and then we can make sure they can't get to the fountain.”  
M-21 frowned but nodded and gave a slight sigh, “Maybe so but we still need to be careful. What if an elder comes after us? There may be more of us right now but that doesn't mean we won't possibly be out matched. You can still have fun Tao but just remember to be careful.” Rolling his eyes with a slight curve to his lips.  
Tao saluted “Aye aye captain Wolf.” The comment earned him another snort.  
Let's just say it didn't take long after said comment for M-21 and Regis to have each other's attention and begin bickering.  
Tao, Tao did not help the bickering in the slightest and would have joined in if Takeo hadn't grabbed the back of his shirt to make sure he kept pace with him.

They certainly had more than just a few days before they could even hope to reach the Northern mountain pass, let alone with how long it took for them to stop traveling the main road. They had to get off the main road a day earlier than expected before hiding in the woods at night fall, a large group of Union Knights had the road blocked off ahead and when Miss Seria checked it out, it turned out they were stopping anyone heading to the Northern mountains for questioning.  
“How unclassy. We'll have to go through the woods now instead of later. M-21 did warn you Tao and you managed to; how do the humans say it? Jinx us.”  
M-21 snorted more amused this time when Tao tried to defend himself, “It's not like I meant to jinx us! Besides at least now by going through the trees we can get away with more magic if we need to.”  
Miss Seria and Tao may be the only ones who didn't interject… “Not your crazy machines Tao!”  
“What?! What do ya mean I can't use my babies?!” Seria just patted his head making M-24 snicker at Tao's pout before she started leading the way forward for them all.

It certainly wouldn't be overly joyful taking the lesser known path to the mountains from this point in the forest, though at least it was something still doable. Nonetheless, that doesn't mean they'll be prepared for their first encounter.

 

Finally they were only a day away from the mountains when M-21 told them to stop, tilting his head slightly as if listening to something a good distance away. A frown spreading across his brows was enough to tell them what he was hearing wasn't any good.  
Tao trotted his horse over “21?”  
“There are Union Knights nearby… but they seem to be working on something…?”  
Takeo had a frown of his own appear “Should we check it out?”  
“Not sure? It sounds like they're almost done, so whatever it was I don't know if us getting involved will make a difference.”  
Seria heading in the direction of the commotion made the decision for all of them.  
Before reaching the clearing they dismounted and left their horses tethered away from what would most likely turn into a fight. Peering inside the clearing they could see a large but still obviously young dragon lying prone. The knights surrounding it, harvesting it's magical energy before it could fade. While others searched the body for the infamous Eldunari. The heart of hearts for a dragon.  
Some legends say that to find the Eldunari, you will gain control over the dragon or be able to use the very power it wields.

21 let out a low growl which 24 had to quickly calm him down before he jumped out there without a plan.  
Tao looked around the area before assessing a possible strategy, “Alright, Takeo you head over to the rocks and start shooting some of the ones closer to the dragon and drive them off. Seria and Regis and I will handle the outer rim of the knights. 21 and 24, you two start taking out the center with Takeo. If you end up needing help Regis can jump in and cause some distractions. After we have them taken out or driven off we'll try and bury the dragon.”  
The others nodded in agreement before waiting to give Takeo a chance to get into position. They themselves spread out to certain points Tao pointed out to start from. After all, only thirty knights? They must of used a low handed trick to bring the young dragon down.  
Once ready Tao gave Takeo the usual hand signal to start the plan. Right as two knights fell dead to Takeo's ice arrows, M-21 and 24 jumped into the fray quickly hitting and clawing at those near them, which brought the total knight number down to twenty when Takeo shot another two ice arrows.  
Seria and Regis had the left and middle flank while Tao kept the right side. Seria and Regis didn't even need to summon their respective weapons to take out five each. Tao called forth his lightning and a little mechanical hummingbird to help cause a Ricochet effect against the armour of the Union Knights.  
Tao's own dramatic ingenuity took out five more, leaving the group of knights with only five remaining.  
The hummingbird zipped past one bringing a small amount of the remaining lightning with it and slaying another knight. Takeo's arrows once again pierced two of them and before the remaining two could run, 21's claws sliced through the weak points in their armour. Thus ending the mini battle.  
Takeo rejoined the group after climbing down the rocks. M-21 and 24 started to drag away the bodies of the knights so they wouldn't discredit the makeshift grave about to be made for the dragon.  
Seria and Regis watched the area, weary of any signs for a second possible attack.  
Takeo looked in Tao's direction once they approached the dragon, “Same as last time with me lifting the earth and you placing the dragon in the grave?”  
“Yeah. Not much else we can do. I wish we could have gotten here sooner and maybe saved it instead of having to make another grave. They don't deserve this, just like the Nobles, Vampires, and Werewolves don't deserve to be hunted down for the magical energy within them.” Tao's eyes wouldn't look up to meet Takeo's, but he understood nonetheless.  
Takeo gave Tao's shoulder a slight squeeze before holding his hand out to raise enough of the earth to fit the young noble creature. Tao's own hand soon raised as did the body of the dragon before being slowly lowered into the now grave.  
Takeo gave Tao's shoulder one last squeeze before they turned and along with Seria and Regis, made their way back to the horses to where M-21 and 24 were waiting for them. Once mounted they set out for the last day of their journey to the mountains. Let's hope Tao's map doesn't accidentally get them lost….

 

Soon they reached the mountain pass where Tao pulled out the map once again.  
Regis turned his head towards him, “Well? Which way does it say we take?”  
Tao furrowed his brows and kept looking up at the trails they could take and back to the map… “Uh, it says go straight, but there's only two trails at this point and neither of them go completely straight?”  
Takeo tilted his head slightly “Is the map outdated? Maybe the original road got blocked by a landslide or something?”  
“No. There haven't been any reports about landslides in over thirty years in this area as odd as it is. And the map isn't as old as that.” Tao shook his head in both confusion and denial.

M-21 frowned “Tao are you sure that's even a genuine map?”  
Tao's head bobbed slightly, “Yeah, otherwise the Union wouldn't have wanted it so badly.”  
While the discussion was taking place, no one took notice of Miss Seria dismounting and walking towards where the center path should be.

Once at the rocks surface she placed her palm against it and leaned into it. Her hand and the rest of her suddenly passing through the wall caused her eyes to widen for a second as she regained her footing. She turned to the others, “Through here.”  
It was all she needed to say for the others to dismount and follow her lead at leading their mounts through the concealed path.

Once inside, none could contain the gasp of awe that left their lips. The forest was far greener than the one they had just traveled through and the wild life more abundant than ever. So rich was the forest's magic, they could almost taste the magic in the air upon their own tongues.

The sun setting behind a single snow peaked mountain in the far distance, causing a light show of fire to dance across its surface stole their attention for quite some time before the sun finally sank below the peak and out of sight. The night sky soon shining with a multitude of dazzling stars, many forgotten ones and some simply hard to see when staying within a town or city.  
Seria smiled at the sight, reminded of the days her own mother and father would tell her stories of the enchanted forest. How it's protector could never turn away those in need, of those with shining souls and strong wills to protect those around them. Though exploring a forest so late in the day, even with such a brilliant night sky, is never a wise idea.

“We should make camp soon, we may explore properly in the morning.”  
The others nodded, though it was M-24 who volunteered to scout ahead and find a safe place for them to camp.  
M-24 returned before an hour had gone by, “There's a clearing of willow tree's by a creek, it's easy for the horses to get to. Has plenty of grass and the creek provides them and us with a drinking source. Plus the willows will at the very least slightly hide us from prying eyes.”

Tao beamed his custom smile at M-24, “Great job M. Lead the way.”  
Soon they all followed and made it through the willows to settle down and make camp for the night. After all… They certainly have somethings’ they'll be needed to do tomorrow.

 

For those who were awake to see it. The rising dawn was just as captivating as the glistening sunset they witnessed last night. Seria watched as she made breakfast for everyone. The sunrise reminded her of the ones on Lukedonia before her and Regis left for his coming of age trip into the human world. Once realizing the humans and other creatures needed them, they just couldn't return. Not with what they've found the Union to be doing to people.

Soon the others woke and joined Miss Seria for breakfast. Once finished they cleaned and packed up their campsite, so that they'd be able to start exploring like they all wanted to.  
Tao certainly still seemed to be the most excited, at one point in time when Takeo still believed the Knights had his sister; he too may have had his own excitement. For now though, they all just shared the collective excitement of possibly beating the Union to the Fountain of Healing.

Tao smiled at everyone, “Let's head back up to the entrance and make our way along the trail to the fountain. That way the map can still be of use.”  
Regis began mounting his horse, “Yes I suppose that would be the most logical option.”  
Miss Seria nodded while mounting her own steed; along with the others mounting theirs.  
The walk back to the entrance didn't take long and being the one with the map, Tao soon took the lead and began leading them all in the direction of the Fountain.  
Before noon, Takeo called for a halt. He quickly dismounted and knelt where a large track was, a very large track.  
“Takeo… is that what I think it is?”  
“Yes Tao, it's a dragon track. At least a day old if not three. I don't think I've ever seen dragon tracks get this large though.”  
“Well then the elegant thing to do would be leave it alone. After all, we're not here to start trouble, we're here to stop it if we can.”  
Tao beamed towards Regis, “You're right. So the dragon shouldn't have any reason to want to attack us.”  
M-21 deadpanned, “Except we're in its territory…”  
Tao paled quickly before chuckling slightly, “Hehe, maybe since we're here to help, maybe it won't kill us.”  
It certainly earned him some eye rolls from most, M-24 patted his shoulder before Seria gestured for Tao to continue leading the way.

 

An hour hadn't even gone by before Miss Seria was pointing out a large column of smoke rising a slight distance to their right.  
“Could it be the dragon?”  
“I don't know M-24, it almost looks too dark to be smoke from dragon fire, but who knows… some dragons have fire that matches the color of their scales, the dragon could be black?”  
M-21 snorted “Maybe, but we should be prepared for trouble either way Tao. Other than a map and a bunch of legends, we don't know much about this place or what to expect. Seria, what do you think; should we avoid the smoke or check it out?”  
Seria tilted her head in slight contemplation, “It could be the Union. Tao said they were also looking for this place and they can be causing the smoke. We should check it out and make sure they aren't close to the fountain.”

Tao smiled “Well in that case what are we waiting for? Let's go!” urging his horse into a trot he went ahead by a few steps before the others urged their mounts into trots as well. With that, they all headed to the smoke.

It didn't take more than twenty minutes at most to get to the spot the smoke had been at. I'm not saying it wasn't still there, but the forest itself seemed to already be dispelling it away from the area. Though the smoke lessening in thickness just showed the obvious signs of a fight. Union Knights were strewn about, most burnt past recognition; others, clawed to pieces or ripped in half. The trees showed signs of recent burning, as well as being up rooted or broken in half.

A trail of broken trees hinted to where the most likely dragon had headed, or perhaps the direction the fight continued in.  
“Come on! If it's still alive we might be able to help it!” Tao yelled before running off, leaving his horse behind. The others followed his lead and quickly ran to catch up with him.

Upon nearing a more, self-made clearing. They could see a great golden dragon, with splashes of red from his blood soaked scales, fighting off an attacker who had managed to get an enchanted chain around his snout. You'd think the dragon would look more upset or furious, but… he looked more indignant that a Union Knight managed to get a chain anywhere near him to begin with.  
The Knight was no ordinary one to be able to with stand the dragons thrashing head. Seria and Regis quickly identified him as an Elder and a Noble family leader. One that had betrayed their Lord and his daughter the princess.  
Seria said he was the Berserker family leader, the one named Gradeus.  
Seria's eyes narrowed, on one hand her job is to protect all of them with her being the strongest if it came down to it. But a fight against Gradeus, she could not guarantee to match up to him. Though if they fought with the dragon and managed to get the chain off of him, perhaps they'd be able to better help one another.  
“Tao, you and the others must find a way to get the chain away from the dragon, I will try to distract Gradeus.”  
Takeo frowned “I'll help you Seria. If I keep my distance and distract him with fire arrows, it might be enough to keep him from landing heavy blows against you.”  
Tao nodded, “Alright. We'll work on getting rid of the chain, you both keep mushroom hair away from us while we get it off. Hopefully it won't take long; but it depends if the dragon even lets us help him.”  
Seria nodded and summoned the death scythe of her families bloodline before dashing out and making a wide arc slash at Gradeus's head. Forcing him to drop the chain and dodge, unless he wants to find out if he'll be able to survive headless. Takeo took up his own position of loosing arrows at Gradeus while Regis, Tao, M-21 and 24 ran over to the dragon trying to shake the chain off his snout.  
Tao's shirt got grabbed by M-21 who pulled him back before the other end of the chain could hit him across the face.  
Tao threw his hands up, “Whoa, whoa! Wait! We want to help get the chain off!”  
A low growl still emitted from the dragon, his eyes a rich blue of sorts dared them to even think of lying about their intentions to him.  
Regis stepped forward in front of Tao, “Great Golden one, the human speaks the truth. We are no allies of the Union Knights and wish to free you so that we may all destroy the elder. Please let us help you…?”  
The dragon narrowed his eyes but lowered his head in order to look into Regis's eyes. Lucky for them whatever he saw made him believe them, fore he nodded his head so they may try and remove the chain.

Each of the four grabbed a part of the chain and pulled, the dragon even started to try and pull with them. But it merely pulled the others forward, while pulling against the chains didn't work either.  
Tao thought a moment and perhaps would have done so longer if the dragon hadn't growled in impatience. “Alright I think I have an idea but I don't know how much it will work. I can add small drops of metal eating acid to the chains while trying to dispel the enchantment? If that doesn't work maybe we can trick Gradeus into telling us how to get these off?”  
The dragon narrowed it's eyes at Tao, but lowered its head more to allow Tao easier accessibility to the chain. While Tao dug through his satchel the others turned to check on Seria's and Takeo's progress. Seria had some gashes but for now with Takeo's help she was able to dodge. Though for how much longer was debatable.  
Tao drew the others attention back to him when he yanked out a small vial with a dropper. He unscrewed the dropper from the bottle and started placing drops barely bigger than dew drops upon spots of the chain. Once the acid had melted a good portion of the metal as it could away, he held his palm up and directed towards the chain. Beginning his chanting the chains began to glow and from behind Gradeus gave a yell.

“What are you doing you stupid human; get away from that beasts!”  
Seria tried to intercept but Gradeus knocked her aside and straight into Takeo. However, before Gradeus could get close enough the chains snapped.  
The dragon raised its head narrowing his skirted eyes at all of them, before a dark smoke started to come from his mouth signaling the start of his use of fire. All of this within seconds before Gradeus even made it to the halfway point of the clearing.  
To be honest,Tao never thought he'd come face to face with a dragon before…. At least not a living one about to burn him and his comrades to a crisp when they just saved him. Nor the same dragon fabled to be the guardian of a sacred woodland with a magical fountain within the center.  
With that being said. All of them except Gradeus were relieved when the fire blew over their heads and straight at Gradeus who didn't have time to dodge this time. His yell of pain was the last thing heard from him before he was burned to ashes and gone for good.

 

M-21 and M-24 ran over to Seria and Takeo helping them up while Tao and Regis were frozen by the dragon's gaze directed upon them.  
Once the others joined them standing in front of it, it spoke.  
“I suppose I owe you thanks for your timely arrival. Though I would like to know what brings two Nobles, a vampire, a werewolf, a magic archer, and a sorcerer with a knack for having an acidic vial in his bag to this forest? And I won't tolerate lies if you haven't already guessed that.”

Having the dragon standing at full height made it a bit intimidating but nonetheless, this quest had been Tao's idea so he stepped forward a step or two, “We came hoping to prevent the Union from getting to the Fountain of Healing first, and to discover and learn more about the forest.”  
The dragon's eyes relaxed a miniscule amount but the soft hum from his chest suggested he wasn't going to fry them in the end at least.

“Very well. Though how is it, the vampire walks in the day?”  
“I made him a belt that repels sunlight. I tried rings and talisman's first but they broke to easy during fights.”  
“And your name's?”  
“I'm Tao, the purple haired one beside me is Takeo, Miss Seria is the acting Loyard family leader and Regis is the acting family leader for the Landrege family. The Werewolf is M-21, and the Vampire is M-24. Uhh, if I may ask; What's your name?”  
“My name is Frankenstein. And it seems you succeeded at being the first to make it to the Fountain before the Union, since they never made it there to begin with. I do believe Master would like to meet you if you wish to follow?”  
“But what about your wounds? Shouldn't they be treated first?”  
A soft snort came from Frankenstein, “They already have been. Once the chain was removed my magic healed the wounds. If that's your only concern then you should fetch your horses and we will be on our way.”  
Excitement lit up Tao's eyes, “Really?! Alright, come on everyone the sooner we get the horses the sooner we can learn more about this place.”  
Don't be too harsh on Tao, I'm sure some are wondering why he wasn't concerned about Miss Seria, but her wounds had already healed as well and he knew this. Though that didn't make it easier to catch up with the excited Sorcerer.

Soon they were all following Frankenstein to the center of the Forest where someone was already waiting for them. Frankenstein stopped before the figure bowing his head to him.  
“Master, it seems we have guest who wish to learn more about the forest.”  
_**“A vampire, two Nobles acting as their clans respective Family Leaders. A werewolf, a magic Archer and a sorcerer. The scorer seems to have an excitable personality so you may watch out for that. Their names in order are M-24, Seria Loyard and Regis Landrege, M-21, Takeo, and Tao is the last; who also seems to be their leader of sorts, if not their spokesperson.”**_

_**“Very well. Thank you Frankenstein.”** _

Tao couldn't help himself, “Are you the saint?” Eyes widened at recognizing a Noble in front of them.  
The saint turned to them and smiled, “I am Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Though you may call me as you wish.”  
“O-oh, wow! Thanks R-Sir Raizel.” Frankenstein gave a pleased hum at Tao changing his sentence quickly. To say Tao hadn't seen Frankenstein's glare when he went to say Raizel's name alone would be a lie. Raizel just sighed and turned to Frankenstein.  
“Frankenstein, why don't you go greet our new guest who have just entered the forest. I am sure the Lord would be pleased to see you once again.”  
Frankenstein once again bowed his head before flying off towards the entrance. His golden scales glinting against the sun.  
Regis quickly turned his head to Raizel once what he said finally set in, “You know the Lord?!”  
Raizel turned his head with a slight tilt, towards them, looking away from the direction Frankenstein had flown in. “Yes. Do you and Miss Loyard not know him? Frankenstein said that you and her were the acting Family Leaders for your clans?”  
“We, we do. We were slightly caught off guard to know that you know him and that he is here is all.” Regis may have had some nervous sweat at the idea of the Lord about to see them.  
“I can send him away for now if you wish?” Raizel's head tilted slightly in confusion at their nervousness, yet nonetheless wishing to make them more comfortable.  
“U-uh no thank you Sir Raizel. If the Lord has come to see you, we would never dream of stopping him.” Bowing quickly before straightening once again.  
Raizel frowned softly, “But you would not be stopping him…? Though if you are alright with him coming here then very well.” Raizel walked over to where some chairs had just appeared and sat down, gesturing for them to take their seats as well if they wished to.  
At first they weren't certain until Miss Seria approached the chairs and sat down. With that action done with the others followed her lead and took seats as well.  
It was not long before the Lord, Ragar Kertia, and Getjule K. Landrege walked into the clearing with a Blond haired man leading them.  
Tao shot up, “Wait, where's Frankenstein?”

Frankenstein blinked at Tao in confusion before it dawned on him, “Oh you all didn't know that dragons could shape shift? Well in that case I'm right here. But if you need proof then.” Smoke gathered around him before disappearing and revealing golden scales and sharp fangs once again.  
“See, I'm right here.” Frankenstein chuckled as he walked towards Raizel's seat and sat beside him.  
Tao and the others were a bit gobsmacked, though Miss Seria hid it much better than them.

Turning to the Lord Seria stood and bowed, “Seria J, Loyard at your service Lord.”

Regis followed her example quickly, “Regis K, Landrege at your service Lord.”

The Lord laughed, “Oh calm down and go ahead and take your seats again. There's no reason to be so formal here of all places,” He smiled at them all, “Besides if you do and the fire breathing Peacock over there thinks I'm making you uncomfortable, he might try to scorch m...Ahh!” A tail had swept out and knocked against the Lords feet before he could finish his sentence making the other Nobles panic for a minute or two while Frankenstein snickered behind Raizel's chair.

**“That'll teach that old crusty Lord to call me a Peacock of all things.”**

**_“Frankenstein. That was unnecessary and you know it. Please try to somewhat behave during the Lord's visit.”_** A sigh escaped Raizel as his loyal companion froze for a few moments at the rebuke to his actions.

The Lord brushed himself off, “Oh calm down I'm fine. Besides I'm sure it was all in jest.” Laughing off the fall as if it were his own choice that he fell and taking a seat along with everyone else. Frankenstein snorted before going back to his more human form and bringing tea from who knows where.  
The Lord smiled wider, “So Frankenstein, will today be the day we finally meet that mysterious sister of yours?”

Frankensteins smile turned into more of a smirk. “I'm afraid not Lord. Nadia left two days ago to check on some cities closer to the coast. I won't even be expecting her back for at least another three days. Perhaps you'll have to leave and come back another time then.”  
The Lord Hmmph'ed at not getting to meet another one of Raizel's friends. “Oh alright I suppose but I'd still like to spend the day with Raizel.”  
Frankensteins smirk became more mischievous, “By all means Lord. I'll be spending the day showing the kids around anyways. So do behave yourself around Master.”  
His smirked turned back into more of a smile, “Come along you lot. After all you said you wanted to explore and learn new things about the forest.”  
Tao jumped up excited, “Alright! Let's go!” Bounding over to Frankenstein as the others got up to follow. While leading them away they both got into a discussion about some of Tao's inventions, both with his potions and his hummingbird that Frankenstein noticed in his bag.  
While the others couldn't help but get the sense of foreboding. Especially the Lord who knew Frankenstein was plotting against now somehow.

And that my friends is how this story ends. Until next time. :)


End file.
